


Broaden your horizons

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: After the fight against the Emperor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Revan and Meetra only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: After defeating the Emperor, Scourge and Bastila have a talk.
Relationships: Lord Scourge/Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: FFC 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Broaden your horizons

Most people fear him. They see a Sith Lord and think him capable of nothing but violence and cruelty. They see his weapon and his eyes and try to avoid him or they cower in fear.

Bastila Shan is different. She looks at him and smiles, her presence in the force calm and genuinely happy. It surprises him because even Revan wasn’t this open at first. Then again, he and Revan had met under different circumstances.

“So, you’re part of the reason Revan’s still alive.” Bastila smiles and Scourge honestly doesn’t know how to handle that. He’d write it off as a Jedi thing but by now, he’s met enough Jedi and learned enough about them as individuals – and about Bastila as a person because Revan talks about her a lot – to know how wrong he’d be. “I guess I should thank you.”

“I did what was right.” Scourge looks away from her to stare out of the window because watching the stars seems easier. “We had to defeat the Emperor.”

“That you did.” Bastila leans back in her seat but from the corner of his eye, he catches the way she keeps looking toward the medbay where Revan still rests. The fight took a toll on all of them but Meetra is up and running and Scourge has learned to live with pain. 

“So, what are your plans for the future?” Bastila changes the topic easily and Scourge is taken aback by that question for a second. He has never thought about a future outside of the empire but he can’t really go back now. 

“I don’t know,” he admits. “Maybe travel more. Learn more.”

“You could come with us.” It’s an offer he wouldn’t have trusted from a Sith but Bastila only shows honesty. Her presence in the force is friendly and full of curiosity but he knows that if he betrayed her trust, she would kill him without hesitation. He admires that.

“You’d trust me in your home?”

“Why not? I trust Revan and I see the bond you two have. I think we could find an agreement.”

“Then I would be honoured.” Scourge bows his head and returns her smile. “I look forward to broadening my horizon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might one day write a sequel to this, who knows. Some domestic family stuff with the three of them and little Avner


End file.
